Developments in hardware, including advances in the size and resolution of displays, the size and capacity of batteries, and processor size and capability, have enabled the production of portable hand-held devices capable of a variety of functions. Examples of such electronic devices include various computing platforms, cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, digital cameras and other image forming devices, digital audio playback and recording devices, and an array of other devices.
However, the size of the display of a hand-held electronic device, while advantageous for portability, can also limit the amount of information which can be displayed on a single screen. In some cases, information can be displayed on a portable device display in a simplified manner (such as with less information or fewer graphical elements), or in a different manner (such as with text or graphical elements rearranged), as compared to devices with larger displays. In many cases, however, it is either not possible to display information in a simplified or reduced manner, or while it may be possible the resulting display of information is severely degraded.
Overview
A wireless device comprises a first unit and a second unit. The first unit comprises a first transceiver, a first controller, a first display, and a first housing to support the first transceiver, first controller, and first display. The second unit comprises a second transceiver, a second controller, a second display, and a second housing to support the second transceiver, second controller, and second display. When the first and second units communicate through the first and second transceivers, the wireless device communicates with a communication network through one of the first or second transceiver.